


Slacking on the Job

by Rikube



Series: Noir [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe, Consensual Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, PWP, Phantom Thief AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-26 00:40:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10775871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rikube/pseuds/Rikube
Summary: The treasure they were after was guarded, so Prompto decided it was a good idea to waste time.





	Slacking on the Job

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Artistado](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artistado/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Sin el Cielo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10725390) by [Artistado](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artistado/pseuds/Artistado). 



> This takes place somewhere in the Phantom Thief AU that Artistado wrote. I definitely recommend taking a look into it. It's a great read so far. 
> 
> Before I end this I'd like to thank my beta reader for his hard work. And enjoy!

Prompto pushed his companion into the nearby storage closet of the building they were infiltrating, laughing under his breath as they deftly avoided one of the guards that had begun patrolling the floor. 

“Abandoned my ass.” The blonde muttered, light blue eyes narrowed behind the jackal mask covering his face. Crossing his arms, he tapped his fingers against the skin, leaning against the only empty wall in the small space. Around them were various cleaning supplies, hinting that they'd manage to hit the rock bottom of hiding places. Still, it was better than having to take down the guards, alerting them to their presence, he supposed. Finished with looking around, he let his gaze fall onto his odd new friend, a smirk forming beneath the mask he wore.

“So, Noct, since your information was clearly dated I think you owe me something.” Pushing himself off the wall, he took a few steps over to the thief, letting his arms drape along the bandaged shoulders, the bright feathers tickling him. Bringing his head closer, he pressed their masks together, bringing a hand up to begin removing his companion’s. Its veil hid the straps from view; it made it a somewhat fiddly task. “And I have an idea what your payment could be. I honestly have no idea how you managed on your own before now. Especially with the heists that were pulled all those years ago.” He paused, lifting the mask up, letting it rest on the nest of black hair. He pulled back slightly, fingers tracing the strong jaw he so desired. “It's almost like you’re a totally different person.”

He snorted as the other shot him a dark look, no words forthcoming from the prince. That was fine, he wouldn't exactly call them close. He barely knew anything about Noctis after all, and this was their first time working together. So far it wasn't a shining example of their joint skills; he didn’t think them likely to collaborate again if things continued to go so badly. For now he would settle on having his fun, seeing how much he could ruffle some feathers. His fingers cupped Noctis’ face, his calloused thumb tracing over surprisingly soft lips.

“What do you propose, Prompto?” The full use of his name, didn't throw the jackal off, he laughed once more. The thief didn't back away from his touch or move to leave. The guard was long gone- there was no danger present. Yet there he remained standing, unwavering, unflappable. Fitting for someone of his status Prompto guessed, however frustrating he found it in the moment.

The other arm he had draped over the male moved downwards, hovering over bandages stopping only at the cloth that wrapped around his waist. He gripped his ass through it, pressing himself flush against the male, hooking a leg around him to pull the immovable thief closer still. “You,” he punctuated his word with another squeeze, his covered mouth coming in to whisper it close to his ear.

“Me?” The raised brow did nothing to deter the jackal who merely hummed in response, undoing the cloth around his waist, wanting it out of his way for his plans. Once again the prince did nothing, either to stop him or to encourage him. The burning gaze on Prompto's body was the only sign that his advances weren't entirely unwanted.

The detective shrugged, hand coming away as the cloth fell down, revealing the rest of the toned body he desired. The gold stood out even more in the near darkness of the closet, glinting proud among tan flesh and bandages. He looked over it, his hand tracing the jutting bone of Noctis’ pelvis to the bed of curls that housed a nicely endowed cock. His fingers hovered, a fingertip brushing along the length of the organ, tracing a vein, pleased at the slight hitch in the thief's breath. “You. All that running, fighting, near misses...,” he paused, letting the words hang a moment before he continued, “was just like great foreplay. It's all been leading up to this moment. Wouldn't you agree, thief?”

A hand came up to grab the bottom of the jackal mask, beginning to pull it up, revealing the wicked grin hiding underneath. Prompto opened his mouth once more, words cut off by the lips that pressed against his own hungrily. Ah, that was what he'd been looking for. What he didn't expect was the hand that pushed him hard against the wall, the back of his head colliding painfully with it. Rebounding slightly, he adjusted himself, determined not to give any ground. Noctis' mouth met his forcefully once more, distracting him from the hands that were currently working on removing his clothing. It wasn't until the cool air hit him that he even noticed what happened.

“Oh, nice one.” Prompto teased, hiking a leg up, wrapping it around the bandaged male to pull him flush against him. He wondered if he was as skilled in this as in his other endeavours; how those deft fingers would play him. He let his head fall back, hitting the wall again as the lips left his own, focusing on his body instead. He felt teeth sinking into his flesh, hard enough to leave marks. It excited him, a low moan nearly escaping his lips. He bit down quickly, not wanting to alert anyone to what was going on. The guard might be gone, but it didn't mean a noise wouldn't bring him back. He bucked against the male, his hands dragging down the bandages, digging into the flesh where it peeked through. He settled on gripping tightly, rolling his hips into his companion. It earned him a pleased noise, barely audible, but most importantly the male bucked back into him.

Under all the rough movements there was a hum of power that the thief exuded, something that set Prompto's nerves on fire in a delightful way. He brought up his other leg, wrapping both around the male's waist, forcing him to take the brunt of his weight. He was pressed harder against the wall, letting out a needy whine from the back of his throat as the fingers left his body. Unable to see everything, the detective waited impatiently, gasping in surprise when something cool and wet trailed along the rim of his entrance before intruding. His companion wasted no time, a few fingers entered him at once, creating a delicious burn, one that he couldn’t get enough of. They didn't have time for pleasantries or love making. He rolled his eyes at the mental thought of that.

Surrendering his body to Noctis, he moved a hand down to run along the hardening cock of his companion, meeting his gaze, pleased by what he saw there. “Fuck me, Noctis. Now.” He demanded, panting when the fingers slid out of his body, running along his leg. There was a moment where their bodies adjusted before Noctis smeared more of the fluid along the organ, lining it up with his entrance. Prompto braced himself as best he could, biting his lip to stop the groan when the man thrust himself inside of him. He entered as deep as he could go, filling up Prompto’s body with more of that wonderful burn. His head hit the wall again, body arching off of it momentarily, before he eased himself back, nails digging deep into the thief's body.

It felt good, all of the pent up frustration of the chase giving way to the pleasure he'd earned, desired. He moved his body the best he could, biting back a complaint when Noctis didn't move fast enough for his tastes. Once he did, he found his words dying on his lips. The detective hummed, the loudest sound he dared to make in the small closet. His blue orbs locked onto the cocky male, as he dared to remove a hand from where it rested. He was trusting the hands leaving lasting impressions upon his body to hold him upright now. Curling his hand around the back of the male's head, he tugged Noctis forward, meeting his lips in a bruising kiss. He let out his moans between them, voicing his pleasure without fear. His fingers curled around the dark strands of hair, his body moving in a rush to meet the fierce push into his body. All that foreplay between them and he knew it wouldn't last forever- or even long.

He rode the pleasure, meeting each thrust into his body, allowing the painful press of nails to bite deep into his skin. He bit his lip again, chewing on the lower one to keep himself from crying out, cock swelling between them, leaking sticky fluids. His inner walls tightened around the male, forcing him to work harder. Prompto was pleased by that, dragging his nails down as far as he could reach, scratching his mark into the male as their lips met briefly once more. He came with a silent cry, body shaking from the overwhelming sensations, the fluids spraying out between them. He slumped against the wall, the swollen cock still in his ass, Noctis still moving within his spent form. He welcomed it, oversensitive, but still enjoying it on a level. He huffed out a deep breath when he felt the shudder beneath his fingertips, his ass filling up with fluid. The ass.

Prompto pulled his legs down the moment the cock left him, using the wall for support as he bent to grab the cloth that had fallen. “You could have cum outside of me.” He grumbled, shifting as he felt liquid begin to run down his legs. There was nothing for it, he guessed, and the smug look from the prince told him all he needed to know. “Ass.” He cursed under his breath, rolling his arms as he waited for his legs to support his full weight. When Noctis tugged his mask back down, he took the hint, doing the same, ready to move in for the actual target of the night.

As Noctis was about to open the door, he stopped when a voice spoke to them both. “You do realize that as your navigator I can hear what you're doing. Please refrain from having sex on a mission- or at least tell me next time.” Ignis muttered, exasperation clear from his tone.

Noctis merely laughed, opening the door to step out into the hallway. “Nope.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are welcome, but not expected. I have a few more ideas for the rest of the gang from Sin el Cielo that will be posted on here as I finish them. Thank you for reading.


End file.
